The Wrong Melody!
by AirshipHead
Summary: Link is in the Earth Temple with Medli when he conducts the Command Melody wrong! What happens? Oneshot, minor violence and adult themes so rated T LinkxMedli Link Medli xxxx Medlink


**The Wrong Melody!**

**Yep, all of a sudden I am in love with the pairing of Link and Medli. Therefore, I will write a ton of fics on them, this being just one. Enjoy :) It's through the eyes of Link. For the record, both characters are older than they are in the actual game, meaning they are more emotionally mature. Well, that's my excuse for the way I present Link :P**

"Man this temple is creepy" I say to Medli, who only seems to be just holding herself together. The poor Rito girl only knows of a simple life as an attendant on Dragon Roost Island, and all of a sudden, her destiny is piled on top of her from literally nowhere. Hmm, sounds familiar. She reminds me of me. All this has happened because my peaceful life got disturbed by a big ugly bird and it's vile master. Me, an ordinary guy, suddenly has the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. It takes a while to get used to it. I guess Medli is going to have to get used to it too.

I look over my shoulder and see her wide eyed with fear, glancing around all over the place for threats. It's not really surprising as we only just got jumped by three poes two doors back. She is usually such a calm girl, quite timid yet eager to help. I took a liking to her from the moment I met her. She helped me get through that damned Dragon Roost Cavern. There's no way I would have beaten that Gohma if she didn't give me the grappling hook. Hell, I wouldn't have even got there. I would be a bunch of ashes on the bottom of some lava bed. In some ways, apart from Tetra, she's my best friend, and at times, I wish it was something more. Even though she has a beak, she's very pretty, with red eyes to die for and a cute, innocent face. Are all the woman Rito like this? I've only seen men. That guard did say he had a girlfriend, hence why I gave him nearly all my golden feathers, but I haven't seen her. Medli must be awful lonely, with no-one except Prince Komali giving her the time of day.

I must have been lost in my thoughts as I nearly bump in to a wall. Looking up, I see a switch, and there's no staircase. Looks like I'm going to have to send Medli up. I turn to her.

"Medli" I begin.

She snaps out of her nervous looking trance and focuses on me.

"Yeah?" she says

"I'm going to need to take control of you using the Wind Waker, that switch is too high" I say.

Medli nods to show me it's O.K and I pull out the little silver baton. I need to conduct the command melody, simple enough, It's left, centre, right centre. O.K, I tap the ground with my foot to get a beat going. I move the Wind Waker, left, centre, right, centre... hang on, wasn't that slightly up? Oh well, doesn't matter, I'm sure it can leave some room for error and it's reacting, so it must be working. I brace myself for the strange sensation, of leaving my body, and entering Medli's. The command melody only allows for me to move and perform basic functions, I can't read thoughts or anything.

Nothings happening. Did the melody go wrong? Woah! Suddenly, I feel drowsy. This isn't the time for sleep! I have...to...protect...Med-li. I black out.

My eyes snap open. I sit up and look everywhere. Medli's gone. Oh no! Did she get taken by a floormaster? Damn things, I only just stopped one a few minutes ago. This temple's ruthless. Wait a minute, where am I? I am sitting, wait scratch that, floating in a huge mass of grey fog. It looks strange. The only real features are hundreds of pieces of paper floating around all over the place. There are also these floating glass orbs, they seem to contain moving pictures. I stand up, Din knows how and reach for one. It reminds me of a crystal ball. I look at it. That's me! That's me beating up those Bokoblins and that Moblin on the top of Dragon Roost Island. Except it's from the point of view of the cell. Wait a minute. I drop the orb and it floats off. I grab for another one. An old looking Rito woman is holding up Medli's harp and saying something, I don't know what. I thought so. These orbs are Medli's memories! That means I must be inside her head! I knew I conducted that damn command melody wrong. I don't even know how to get out of here. For all I know we could both be stood there in limbo while countless monsters creep in and eat our brains! Hang on, if the orbs are memories, what are the pieces of paper?

I look up and grab one, quite a large circle shaped piece and study it. There in simple writing is:

_I hope Link can protect me here like he did on Dragon Roost._

I drop the paper and it floats away. I look up and grab another, a small square shaped piece.

_Link is so Manly!_

Well, I have to say I agree with her there. I grin as I grab for another piece. A triangular one

_I hope Prince Komali manages without me!_

I feel sympathetic as I grab for a small pentagonal piece.

_Why does Link wear tights?_

All of a sudden, I fell quite self conscious and feel myself going red, does Medli really think these things? Or is this some kind of dream? I pinch myself. It hurts. Nope, it isn't a dream.I grab for another.

_I feel so useless, like I can't do anything. I mean, every time I try, I need to get saved, typical Damsel in Distress. I hope being an Earth Sage makes me do some good in this world._

That piece makes me sad. She's a girl with such ambitions. Such passion to help others. Reading that makes me like her even more than I did before. I decide to grab one last piece before I try and get out of this place. It makes me feel like I'm intruding. She doesn't even know. I close my eyes and make a wild grab. It's a tiny octagonal piece, looks like something that she didn't like thinking about or wishes to hide. My guess is the size means how private the thought is.

_I wonder how he looks without his clothes_, ooh how embarrassing, _do I really like him in that way?_

My head basically explodes. SHE WANT'S TO KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES? Jeez, there's more to this girl than meets the eye!

Anyway, after that bombshell, I'm afraid to delve any more! I need to get out of here. I walk around, picking a random direction. I have no idea which direction is which.

After a while, or maybe it was only seconds. I don't know, I have no sense of time here, I look up and see two giant window looking things. I walk up to one (the bottom is up to my chest) and look out. There's me doing that freaky conducting thing I watch myself do when I'm in control of Medli. I would guess these are Medli's eyes. She seems to be standing still, which is a good thing. I can't see any movement.

Wait, tell a lie, I look carefully and see two Moblin's! They are sneaking up behind me with weapons in hands. Crap, I need to get out of here! Think Link think! How do I get out of the command melody trance? I look at my body and will myself in to it. Let's try that, OK, three, two, one and think!

I open my eyes, Medli is looking around blinking, wait a minute, Medli! I can see her! I'm in my own body. I'm out of her mind! I run over and embrace her. She yelps in surprise.

"What was that for?" She asks, puzzled.

"Oh" I say, I can't tell her I've just invaded her mind and read her personal thoughts can I? "It's just... you've been such a great help so far, and I thought you deserved it that's all" I smile at her. She doesn't return it, only looks behind me with a fearful look in her eye. Oh yeah, the Moblins, I forgot about them. I look over my shoulder to see them standing still with weapons raised.

"Ah" I say and quickly raise my shield just as they strike. The blow knocks me back a few feet, leaving Medli at the mercy of them. The first one raises his staff.

"NO!" I scream as I hurl myself in the direction of the attack and stab him in the stomach with the Master Sword. I then kick the Moblin to detach it from my blade and perform a smooth horizontal slice which catches the second Moblin in the stomach. It gasps in pain and moves backwards. I take my chance and jump slash it, promptly cutting it's head down the middle. It stands for a moment, and slumps, spewing blood everywhere.

"Phew, that was a close one" I say aloud as I turn to face her. She has a grin on her face.

"Well done Link" she says "You saved me again"

I remember the slips and I say "Nah, you warned me, If you didn't, I would have been toast, thanks"

She blushes at the compliment. She certainly looks happier. I'm glad. Screw it, I've had enough of the tension. After I saw those memories, I wont be able to deal with it unless I confess. We'll work better if I get this out of the way.

"You're kind of cute when you blush" I blurt out.

Medli goes an even deeper red and somehow manages to stammer out "T-thanks, umm... is this going somewhere?"

I take a deep breath, grab her by the waist, which shocks her, lean her in my arms and kiss her on the lips, which she doesn't fight against.

"Yes, it is" I say simply.


End file.
